


Meetings

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Today, Shinsuke's routine has been disrupted. But really, he thinks, if the disruption came in the form of Keiji, was it really all that bad?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kita Shinsuke
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> To Ami.
> 
> A short drabble, not much, just AkaKita for the soul.
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> With love,  
> Your secret santa
> 
> (no this is not your actual gift yet, don't worry.)

Shinsuke Kita is a man of proper habits. To him, things have to be done a certain way, always, in all ways. 

There are no shortcuts when it comes to life, he believes. Whether it is something as menial as washing the plates or wiping down the wooden panels in his obaa-chan's house, he does everything with care and due diligence. He does it not out of fear of deities nor for the approval of his peers, he does it because this is what satisfies him. In the end, it is all that matters.

His rituals do not come without a cost, however. While his actions have brought him much respect, he has also been given the burden of expectations. To others, Shinsuke is perfect, unflawed. Unbeknownst to them, this weighs heavily on his shoulders. He knows full well that he will not make a mistake if he simply does things as he has always done, but the  _ what ifs _ of making a mistake gnaws at him at the back of his head. An errant thought that he knows should not have a place in his mind, not when the pressure of deadlines looms over his head, many of which determine not only his grades for this semester, but his future as well.

Shinsuke tries to refocus his thoughts, calming down erratic nerves that keep him unsettled as he stares at the empty document in front of him, words left unwritten. He settles against the wooden chair, old and creaky just like the rest of the library that he chose as his place of study today. He wills his fingers to move, one letter after the other, but hesitation restrains him from doing so.

For the first time, Shinsuke faces frustration. This should not unnerve him, he thinks. He has always done this, writing academic papers and preparing reports for classes day after day. Academics is something Shinsuke excels in, and excellence is only a result of his hard work, a summary of sleepless nights spent reviewing his carefully outlined notes. 

“Why can’t I _write_?”, mutters Shinsuke. In the end, he decides to give up. As much as he wants to be productive, perhaps taking a rest for today would be good for him. He reaches to close the lid of his laptop, but before he could do so, a figure approaches him.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” The raven-haired man asks. Shinsuke studies him carefully. His outfit is smart, yet casual. Presentable, but worn out. He notices the lanyard on his neck,  _ College of Arts and Letters _ adorned in bold maroon letters.

At a glance, Shinsuke thinks he knows all there is to know about him. Free spirited, creative souls, the vibrance of a college where the study of humanities reigns supreme. A contrast to him, a major of the sciences, where rational thought and processes offer a singular correct answer. Shinsuke finds comfort in the idea that as long as formulas are done correctly, the answer you arrive at will never betray you. 

Shinsuke shakes his head. “Please, have a seat.”, offers Shinsuke. The man sits down across from him, placing his books on his desk and his bag carefully beside it. 

As the man settles down, Shinsuke expects vibrancy, loudness, reinforcing the formed theory of him in his head. Instead, he only gets a soul as quiet as his, lost in his own world, just as Shinsuke is lost in his. 

Moments pass, Shinsuke continues to stare at his blank laptop, while the man he’s sharing the table with looks intensely at his notebook. Curious, Shinsuke takes a peek.  _ Ah. Math.  _ He does not mean to pry, but seeing the formula written there, he could not help it.

“That’s not the proper formula.”, chimes Shinsuke.

“Sorry?”, the man replies in confusion. 

Shinsuke sighs. “I apologize, but I meant to say you’re using the formula wrong. Would you like me to help you with it?” 

“I don’t want to bother you, but I’d gladly appreciate the help.”, the man replies. “I’m Keiji, by the way.” Keiji stretches his hand out, which Shinsuke takes carefully in his.

“I’m Shinsuke. Pleasure to meet you.”

After they shake hands, Shinsuke approaches Keiji, now sitting beside each other. Shinsuke continues to help Keiji figure out the precise ways the world of numbers work. This he does with ease, his mind processing the information he knows by heart. From numbers to words, their conversation transitions with ease. Shinsuke realizes how he and Keiji have a lot in common despite the vast difference of their areas of interest. To him, Keiji’s presence is calming, yet refreshing, distracting him from the woes he faced earlier that day.

Time passes, as it always does. Eventually, the yellow light pouring from the windows slowly disappears, the harsh fluorescent light of the ceilings replacing it instead. 

“I’m sorry to have taken up your time, Shinsuke. You must have a lot to do.”, says Keiji.

“It’s okay. I’m glad to have helped you.”, replies Shinsuke. Today, his routine has been disrupted. But really, he thinks, if the disruption came in the form of Keiji, was it really all that bad? “I’m also thankful that I met you. This was nice.” 

A gentle smile plays across Keiji’s lips. “I could say the same to you. If you don’t mind, are you free right now?”

Shinsuke blinks. Once, twice. “I am. Why do you ask?”

“Let me say thanks. Dinner, my treat. My favorite stall is still open at this hour. They have the best graham mango shakes and rice bowls, I promise.” 

Shinsuke looks at Keiji once more. This time, he could see Keiji as the bright soul that he really was, loud and quiet all at the same time. 

“Promises are meant to be kept, right?”, says Shinsuke, his smile showing the same amount of warmth as Keiji’s. With a nod, he grabs his belongings, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. 

Keiji turns to Shinsuke, cheerful that his request has been accommodated. “Of course, I’m a man of my word.”

“Show me then. Let’s go.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
